


How To Kill A Monster

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Aaron is remorseful, Anger, Choking, Cutting, Fighting, He wants to avenge Benny’s death, More tags later, Murder, Plushtrap is an anti-hero here, Plushtrap is sadistic, Poison, Revenge, Screaming, Torture, Victims, abolandoned buildings, antifreeze poisoning, as i think of them, hope you enjoy this story, houses, im excited, injuries, justified executions, sadistic smiles, this Story will be very dark, uncontrollable rage, vengeful goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: He was caught in the grip of a monster, and he was scared. He was face-to-face with the one who had killed his friends, and he could do nothing but pray that he would be spared now. His shirt was held in the grasp of the plush rabbit that his brother had acquired by mysterious means, and it was angry. Its eyes burned a fiery red, its fangs sharp and deadly.





	1. Chapter 1

He was caught in the grip of a monster, and he was scared. He was face-to-face with the one who had killed his friends, and he could do nothing but pray that he would be spared now.

His shirt was held in the grasp of the plush rabbit that his brother had acquired by mysterious means, and it was angry. Its eyes burned a fiery red, its fangs sharp and deadly.

It gestured something that he couldn't understand, and his expression was clearly understood by the abomination in front of him, as it gave a hiss of frustration and yanked his phone from his pocket and began typing something that Aaron could not see.

After a few seconds of agonizing silence, the screen was shown to him: YOU KILLED MY FRIEND.

"No, I didn't!" He gasped out, one hand on the creature's arm, though he didn't know why. "It was them! I didn't do anything to him!"

More typing: DOESN'T MATTER. STILL YOUR FAULT.

"I-I'm sorry," Aaron whispered, his voice nearly failing him.

TOO LATE.

The phone was dropped onto the ground, and the hold on his shirt tightened. Its mouth opened wide, and it leaned towards his throat, intending to bite down deep.

"Wait!" Aaron cried out in a fit of fear. "Let me-"

"Plushtrap!" A familiar voice interjected loudly, making Aaron flinch. "What did I tell you earlier?"

The rabbit spun around and got behind Aaron, his claws pressing hard and painfully against the human's throat. He snarled at Freddy, shifting his stance to a combative one. He was prepared to fight for the right to kill Aaron if he had to.

"Release him," Freddy said calmly, stepping into the room. "If you do this, you are no better than he is."

The claws dug in harder, and Aaron gasped sharply as he felt them break the skin. Blood leaked out, coating Plushtrap's fingers. This abomination growled in his ear, and it made him shiver. Sharp teeth grazed his shoulder.

His phone was picked up off of the floor, and a message was typed out: I WILL KILL HIM.

"Please stop this," Freddy pleaded, "you have already done away with his friends. That is enough. He understands your pain. He knows that he did wrong, and he is attempting to atone and change himself."

Aaron didn't say a word or even move at all. He didn't dare, not when there was a monster who wanted to rip him to shreds holding him captive, and in his own home, no less.

"Let him go, and we can talk about this," Freddy said, stepping closer towards them. "We can move past this. Give him a chance to redeem himself."

There was a period of silence, when Plushtrap picked up the phone again, the claws of his free hand still pressed into Aaron's throat.

A single word was illuminated on the screen: NO.

Plushtrap swallowed the phone, and then everything erupted into chaos.

He bit deep into Aaron's shoulder, and the human screamed in agony, feeling like a million knives had been shoved into his body. Plushtrap shoved him to the ground and wrapped both of his hands around his throat, squeezing hard, applying all of his strength as he attempted to throttle the life out of him.

His throat was being crushed. Aaron felt and heard the creaking and straining of his muscles and bones as the rabbit pushed down harder, its grinning face close to his own, forcing him to stare into its eyes.

He could faintly hear Freddy in his mind, trying to reason with this thing, but Aaron knew that Plushtrap was now completely ignoring the bear, and focusing only on him.

Just as he was nearing the point of unconsciousness, the weight left his body. He immediately sat up and coughed forcefully while holding his throat, gagging involuntarily as he struggled to take in air. He looked around to see what had happened, and he saw that Freddy had pulled Plushtrap away from him was now actively trying to hold him back as the rabbit struggled in his grasp, biting wildly at the arms that held him.

"Leave!" Freddy said to Aaron, "Get far away from here or you will face the same fate as your friends did! Now!"

Aaron didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled to his feet and got the hell out of there, yanking open the front door and running out into the night as fast as he could possibly go.

Plushtrap fought harder against Freddy's hold as he witnessed his target escaping. He thrashed around and screeched in a fit of intense rage, angrier than Freddy had ever seen him before.

"You must calm yourself!" The plush bear said desperately, not wanting him to hurt himself or others. "You must not let your emotions control you! Fight this!"

He snarled and kept up his struggling, not wanting to give up easy. He managed to latch onto Freddy's arm and sunk his teeth into it, causing Freddy to wail in pain and loosen his hold.

The rabbit pushed him away and immediately rushed out of the house to go after Aaron, intending to hunt him down and finish what he had started.

The area outside was empty and devoid of any life. He stood still for the moment and cocked his head and listened carefully, hearing the faint sound of footfalls on concrete off to his right. He headed in that direction, quickly gaining on his target. He would be almost a blur to any passing human who happened to witness this strange occurrence, nearly unseen in the thick, foggy dark.

He heard Aaron stop and catch his breath, wheezing slightly as he slowly walked along, thinking he was safe. But he wasn't.

Not from him.

Memories of the party and of what happened that day fueled Plushtrap's resolve, and suddenly he was there again in his mind, watching helplessly as his friend was killed. He could not do anything then, but he could still do something now.

He had visited Benny's grave that day, staring at the gravestone for what felt to him like an eternity, mourning what he had lost, and remembering what he had. He had brought flowers with him, ones that he had picked from a neighbor's garden. He left as dawn broke, as the darkness died away and surrendered to the morning light.

Since Aaron had played a part in his death, involuntary or not, he still had to face the consequences of his actions. He still had to face the music.

He knew that nothing had changed. He had not changed, and never really would. He was still the same monster he had been at the start of everything, and it was only a matter of time until he hurt someone else. Until he KILLED someone else. He had to break the cycle.

He slowed to a crawl as he drew nearer to his target. Aaron was leaning against a fence, still struggling to catch his breath. Plushtrap watched him while he waited for the right time to pounce. He snarled in frustration and rage, bearing his teeth.

Hearing the noise, Aaron flinched and spun around to face him, fear in his expression. "Just-just let me explain, okay? I didn't-"

Plushtrap pounced then, tired of hearing his excuses. It was all lies, every word of it. Whatever he would have said would be lies, untruths woven in the web of deceit. He wouldn't have any of that. He was done.

Clinging to Aaron's shirt, the rabbit crawled all over his body, viciously swinging his claws wherever he could. He got a few strikes in, scoring hits on the human's chest and torso. A final strike to his face was the one that brought him down, temporarily blinding him and causing him to fall back and stumble over a curb. He spilled out onto the ground, his back hitting the concrete and knocking the breath out of him.

Plushtrap stood over his defeated prey once again, reaching into his mouth and down his throat to pull out the phone he had stored there. Being a stuffed plush toy certainly had its advantages.

He typed a message and shoved the screen close to Aaron's face: NO WAY OUT NOW. YOU'RE MINE.

This miserable piece of waste had given up running and had resorted to pleading, as though that had ever worked on him before. "Please don't hurt me," he sobbed, a pathetic display of manipulation and lies. "I'm trying to change. I can show you."

Plushtrap grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to his eye level, raising a clawed hand and swiping it across his face forcefully hard.

Aaron yelped and whimpered, but nothing could be done to change the rabbit's mind.

One final message: TONIGHT, YOUR LIFE WILL END. BLOODY AND SLOW, AND YOU WILL FEEL EVERY SECOND OF IT. YOUR DEATH WILL BE BEYOND EXCRUCIATING, AND I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF SUFFERING.

The phone was thrown onto the sidewalk and smashed beyond repair under small but determined feet, and then Plushtrap grabbed Aaron's throat and lifted his head to slam it into the sidewalk with brutal force. Once, twice, three times.

Then, Aaron felt those soft hands around his throat again, cutting off his airflow and pressing down with brutal strength. This time, though, there would be no one around to save him.

Plushtrap would avenge Benny's death, whatever the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap poisons Aaron.

Aaron tried to pry Plushtrap's fingers from his throat, but the rabbit's grip was strong, much stronger than he could have ever thought possible for a plush toy, sentient or not.

Plushtrap's ears were bent down, brushing his face, his grip so tight that his claws were now fully piercing the skin and drawing thin streams of blood. He growled, low and menacing, sparing no sympathy.

By the way Plushtrap moved and behaved, it was now painfully clear to Aaron that there would be no mercy tonight. There would be no talking this through with him, and there would be no compromises or deals of any sort. This thing had reached the end of its rope, and now the metaphorical ice that the human stood on was only continuing to become thinner as time passed.

So he chose to fight. He raised an arm and tried to push it off of him, but it snapped its teeth at him, and almost bit into his arm. He shifted his gaze to its ears, grabbing one of them and tugging hard, tossing him away with as much strength as he could gather. The rabbit went flying across the street from the momentum of the throw.

Plushtrap slammed into a pole and hit the ground, immediately getting back onto his feet, now even angrier than before. He spotted the remains of a smashed beer bottle in the street in front of him, and he reached out and picked up a long, sharp shard of it, now intending to just kill him outright instead of waiting any longer.

Saliva dripped from his mouth as he snarled in a rage, scurrying over to the human (who was now attempting once more to make a run for it) and jamming the shard of glass deep into his leg as he tried to climb a fence into a nearby house's front yard.

Aaron screamed and fell over the fence into the yard, crawling away and weakly trying to call for help, his throat raw and scratchy from Plushtrap's abuse, his voice barely audible and not nearly loud enough for anyone to hear him.

The rabbit banged against the wooden fence, trying to bite his way through it and failing. It was too thick for him to get through that way, so he made his claws grow longer and dug them into the fence, now ascending it with ease.

Just as he reached the top, Aaron got to his feet, whimpering in pain from the wound in his leg, and limped across the yard to evade his pursuer, with no luck. Plushtrap hopped down into the yard and sprinted toward him, catching up and forcefully yanking the glass shard out of his leg.

Aaron let out a soft cry as he fell to the ground from the sudden shock and wave of raw, fresh pain shot up his injured leg. Plushtrap took full advantage of this moment, quickly raising the weapon above his head and bringing it down toward the human's throat.

His victim raised his arms to stop the action and prevent Plushtrap from completing his goal. The rabbit snarled and pushed down harder, his rage giving him strength as his emotions clouded his thought process. All that mattered was killing the one who had killed his friend.

He could see that Aaron's strength was waning, and it was taking nearly all of his energy to defend himself from these relentless attacks.

Just before the tip of the shard could make contact with the skin, Plushtrap was stunned with a sudden swift kick to the face by his target. He stumbled back as the weapon slipped from his grasp, clattering to the ground.

Plushtrap seethed, launching himself at Aaron and snapping his jaws, and then he shifted his head and sunk his teeth into the human's arm, hoping to weaken him enough to allow for his demise.

While Aaron lay on the ground tired and in pain, the rabbit ran over to the fence and pulled off a loose board, the force of his pulling breaking the board in half. Deciding it was enough, Plushtrap studied his new weapon for any weak spots, and sighting none. It was sturdy and strong, and he hoped it would not break as easily as the glass did.

He spared a glance in Aaron's direction and noticed that the human was trying to get to his feet again. Plushtrap ran over and hit him hard in the back of the knees with the plank of wood he now held, and Aaron's legs gave out and he fell back to the ground again, onto his side this time.

"Please," Aaron said, out of breath and weak from fighting. "Whatever you're gonna do, just get it over with already. I'm done with this. I've had enough."

Plushtrap growled at him. He would be done when he was dead. The rabbit grabbed Aaron by his hair and dragged him toward the driveway of the house next door, the human crying out in pain from the strength of the pulling.

He was dragged up the driveway to the garage of the house, where Plushtrap used his free hand to open the garage door by lifting the door up slightly. One of Benny's friends lived in this particular house, and Plushtrap had also been told by Benny last week, mere days before he died, that the owners who lived here hardly ever locked their doors when they left, and now they were gone for the week on vacation, so he was free to take his time with his captive.

He opened the door enough for him to get through, dragging Aaron inside after him. Once they were both safely inside, he closed the door, leaving them in darkness. Plushtrap looked around for a flashlight. He could see in the dark perfectly fine, but Aaron could not, and the rabbit wanted to make sure that he saw everything he would do to him.

He found one on a workshop bench sitting against the wall, and Plushtrap turned the switch to see if it would work. It turned on, illuminating the surrounding area in a soft glowing light. It worked. His eyes twinkled with glee and satisfaction, eager to get to work.

He shined the beam of light onto Aaron, the human looking worn and beaten into submission. There was blood in his hair from the force of Plushtrap yanking on it earlier on the way over here, and he looked scared.

Good. Let him be frightened. Plushtrap liked him better this way.

The rabbit wandered over to the workbench again, seeing a pad of paper and a marker. He grabbed those. They weren't as good for communicating as the phone had been, but he supposed that it would suffice for now.

He scribbled on the notepad and showed it to Aaron: I AM EAGER TO START. THIS WILL BE FUN.

Aaron said nothing, just staring at the dusty, oil-slicked ground, silently crying. Plushtrap sighed and wandered over to insect the tools hanging from the wall above the work bench. He looked under the bench, and saw a container of antifreeze. He grabbed that and went back over to his prisoner.

He wrote a message and then held out the bottle: DRINK THIS.

"Are you crazy?!" Aaron said angrily. "There is no way in hell I'm drinking that! It's poison!"

The rabbit growled to himself. Another message: EXACTLY. NOW DRINK IT OR I WILL MAKE YOU DRINK IT, AND YOU WOULD NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL.

"I don't understand." The human said desperately. "I thought you wanted to make me suffer. I thought you wanted to kill me slow."

I AM KILLING YOU SLOW. THIS IS BETTER THAN LEAVING ANY PHYSICAL WOUNDS, AND THIS WILL DO MY JOB FOR ME. LESS WORK FOR ME.

He shoved the container into Aaron's hands, and unscrewed the lid for him.

DOWN THE HATCH, BUDDY. DRINK IT ALL.

Aaron did nothing, only staring at the bottle in his hands, his gaze lost and far away.

FINE. I WILL DO IT FOR YOU.

He grabbed the handle and tipped it into Aaron's mouth, the liquid spilling out onto the human's clothes and face and making a mess. Plushtrap rubbed his throat so he would be forced to swallow whatever got into his mouth, and from the looks of things it was a decent amount.

After he was done and the bottle was empty, Plushtrap tossed it aside and hissed in satisfaction, pleased with the way things were turning out for him so far. Aaron would soon be dead, and Benny avenged.

He picked up a knife from the toolbox in the corner, and began cutting deep into Aaron's leg, a sort of whistling sound erupting from Plushtrap's damaged vocal chords.

Aaron's screams filled the room, and the rabbit could not have been happier.

The smell of blood filled the garage, as Plushtrap basked in the feeling of a twisted, sadistic sense of pleasure.


End file.
